


On a pale winter morning

by chamomilechia



Series: Tales of a precious romance [1]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm so funny haha, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Y/N is DA bitch, also Damien is so soft gush i love him, ha get it?, like Y/N is a freaking savage I stan them, no för real tho, there's swearing words in here beople, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomilechia/pseuds/chamomilechia
Summary: Winter days are sad, cold and lonely unless you share them with the one that brings that tender warmth to your heart.
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?)
Series: Tales of a precious romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614535
Kudos: 24





	On a pale winter morning

The pale light of morning illuminated the room, the cold winter creeping in from outside through the old windows. The air was serene, without any foreseeable turbulent occurrence. 

You sighed, melting into the mattress again, relishing the warmth of the duvets wrapping you so tenderly.  
A movement from your left and a messy mop of black hair peeped out of the covers, a set of sleepy eyes watching you.  
You smiled, "Good Morning, _Sleeping Beauty_ " you whispered to him.  
A short rumbling laugh escaped his lips, which he sequentially pressed to yours as he loomed a little over your body.  
"Good morning to you, _Darling Dearest_ " he murmured a little sluggish, voice husky from the sleep, his face an inch from yours.  
"Eugh. Stinky breath" you grumbled with a grin, pushing him on the torso, slightly back.  
His left arm encircled your shoulders and pulled you against him, pecking your neck once before you started laughing from the tickling.  
"You love it though" he whispered amused in your ear.  
You raised yourself on your elbows still facing him.  
"No, I don't" you kissed him on the cheek then locked eyes with his, smiling "I love **you** ".  
He giggled and pushed you down on him, embracing you in one of his bear hugs. The best ones.  
"Did you rest well?" he asked, baritone low and soothing, as his fingers travelled feathery across the skin of your shoulder.  
"Yeah. You?" you sighed content, the act mollifying your nerves.  
"Yeah. " he murmured, leaving another delicate kiss, this time just under your jaw.  
"Are you trying to accomplish something here or are you just feeling more romantic than usual, dear?" you questioned, after a particularly long and sweet kiss.  
"I don't know, what do you think?".  
As he brushed your hair away from your face, his fingers lingered on your cheeks and with both hands he pulled your face to his to leave a light peck on your forehead.  
"Knowing you, you're being a big lovin' goofus" you smiled down at him, brushing noses.  
"You're quite the brilliant mind, aren't you?" he joked.  
"You're quite the ass, aren't you?" you retorted.  
"Sorry, sorry. Couldn't help myself" he grinned.  
"If you weren't such an amazing guy I think I'd have punched you right on the eye"  
"Well, lucky me then" he raised his chin up to meet your face, kissing you once more.  
"Yes, lucky _you_ " you hummed, content.

After a few more moments of shared warmth and soft words you both decided it would be best to get up and be a little productive, so you settled down on not doing anything and enjoying your free day as one should. 

You stood up and wrapped a robe around your body, stepping into some fluffy slippers.  
"You look like an elderly grandparent" he joked, hugging you from behind your back.  
"Well you know me, I like to be prepared ahead of time" you joked.  
His grip on you tightened a little.  
You turned your head towards him and saw his flushed face, glistening eyes locked to yours.  
"Damien, you're too pure for this world" you said, a lovesick smile adorning your cheeks.  
He pressed his forhead between your shoulder blades and huffed out an embarrassed laugh "Shush, I'm only playing around. "  
"Oh, grumpy are we?"  
"No, just... You know" he mumbled.  
"Just being a loving man, I get it. You're surely respectable for that. " you raised your hand and brushed your fingers to his cheek.  
"You're just so unique and special. The thought of being with you forever comes natural. I would never leave your side, not voluntarily" he whispered, laying his head on your shoulder.  
"Thank you Dames" you said sincerely then shifted around, turning the embrace into a hug.  
"I'd never leave you. We could be together forever. " your voice, muffled by his clothes, carried a lot of feelings.  
He kissed you again, deep and meaningful, breaking the hug to take your hand and lead the way to the kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The apartment felt like a fragile bubble separating you from the outdoors, the air saturated with the smell of sweet treats and perfumed robes.  
A yellow almost magical glow enveloped the room starting from the lit fireplace and reaching out its sultry hand to caress your skin. 

"Looks like it'll be snowing later" said Damien, looking out of the big windows.  
"Yeah… Maybe even for a day or two" you said, setting the mugs of hot chocolate down on the table. 

It was your turn to set up breakfast so there you were showing off your, quite frankly, incredible cooking skills.  
With hot beverages prepared and croissants baking in the oven, the morning was turning from great to amazing. 

"No coffee?" he asked, sitting down in front of you.  
"It is on the way, capt'n" you smiled, lifting the mug to your lips.  
"Oh jeez, it's piping hot" he lamented, taking a sip of the hot cocoa and burning the roof of his mouth.  
"Can't say the same about you, Mister" you shot back on command.  
"Grumpy" was his response, which made you grin.  
"Well, stop insulting my poor hot chocky and I'll quit it" you said smug, taking a sip of your absolutely not scalding beverage.  
He shook his head, incredulous.  
"You're terrible".  
Rolling up your eyes, you deadpanned "Tell me something I don't know Dames".  
"You're beautiful" he responded immediately, soft again.  
"Yeah, go on" you prompted.  
"You snore **so** loud one night I'm afraid I'll wake up to the sound of glass shattering to pieces" he added, snickering smugly.  
"Well, you _dick _, what if I want to replace every single glass we own?"  
"But like, not even just those. You could break anything inside this apartment!"  
"Sure, how about I break you legs now as a start then tonight if I feel like snoring real loud I'll get to break something else?" you asked, body leaning forward, sharp but provoking.  
"Like what?" he asked, almost purposely naive.  
"I don't know smartass, in your opinion?"  
you cocked up an eyebrow. "The bed?" he asked.  
"That's your suggestion" you deadpanned with a shit eating grin on your face.  
A moment of silence passed. "I... Am an adult. I'm embarrassed by this. Please end me." he said sheepishly, red all over.  
The way he looked, flushed and anxious, made you feel jellified and so incredibly soft it felt weird how this was reality.  
"I mean I could just kiss you and I would be happy with that, no killing required" you caressed his face, lifting it up.  
"Yes me too" he so eloquently blurted out.  
"Glad we're on the same page" you said witty, laying away and sitting back down with a smile. __

**Author's Note:**

> I know we all creave Damien, so there you go. A gift for you✨  
> (btw I know this is short, more one-shots like this are on the way though)


End file.
